La parada de los monstruos
by Kryptonita
Summary: Pero una promesa es corruptible al tiempo y a las circunstancias que rodean a la persona que sentenció tal compromiso.


_**Disclaimer: **_Aún estoy negociando con Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird para que me den los derechos de la serie o, por lo menos, de Mikey y de Raph. Hasta que el acuerdo no se confirme, _Las tortugas ninjas _no me pertenecen.

**Palabras:** 1133.

* * *

—**La parada de los monstruos—**

* * *

**A**cércate. Voy a romper tus ilusiones: lo creas o no, las personas son incapaces de desligarse del miedo. Uno no puede eximirse tan fácilmente del monstruo que habita en su armario. Acabas aprendiendo a convivir con él. El miedo es ese sentimiento ponzoñoso que recorre cada fibra de tu ser hasta intoxicarlo con nauseabundos susurros de amargura: en mi caso, al caer la noche, lo único que me susurra es que estoy _sola. _

Me aterra la soledad.

El día en que dos policías llamaron a la puerta de mi antiguo hogar para informar a mi padre del accidente de tráfico que se había llevado por delante la vida de mi madre, fue la primera vez que sentí ese agudo terror. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, mi padre estaba conmigo para estrecharme entre sus brazos: «Saldremos adelante, April. No llores, estoy aquí. Y siempre lo estaré», me prometió entre sollozos aquel día. Entonces, con palabras como esas, el miedo era llevadero. Había un vaso de leche caliente en la mesilla y un cuento antes de irse a dormir. Arropada por el cariño de mi padre, sentía que podía mantener a raya el sentimiento de pérdida.

Pero una promesa es corruptible al tiempo y a las circunstancias que rodean a la persona que sentenció tal compromiso. Ídem que mi madre, mi padre acabó separándose de mí. Dejándome expuesta ante un mundo que me resulta cada vez más ajeno y caótico. No obstante y a diferencia de mi madre, mi padre sigue vivo. Sólo que ha perdido cualquier vestigio de humanidad **—**tanto físico como mental**—** que antes poseía.

Cuando la sombra de la noche se cierne sobre la ciudad, es el momento en que el miedo más escuece: se proyecta a través de una sensación de agria vacuidad que me resulta insoportable. A veces, no puedo pegar ojo en toda la noche; llega un punto en que la falta de sueño adquiere la etiqueta de insomnio que me paso noches enteras sentada en el balcón, oyendo la radio y esperando. Quizá, a que mi padre aparezca siendo un humano nuevamente y que, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, me diga: «¿No vas a abrazar a tu padre? No muerdo. Ya no, al menos».

Otras noches, como la de hoy, las paso en las alcantarillas, junto a _ellos. _Encuentro en las tortugas y en el maestro Splinter la familia que me ha sido arrebatada, la familia que no puedo concebir en mi tío. Estando rodeada de su vitalidad, me siento como en casa. Viéndoles a ellos, incluso, llego a plantearme cómo sería ser un mutante. Podría vivir con ellos, lejos de las normas impuestas por la sociedad, siendo libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Hasta podría estar con mi padre, porque mi humanidad no sería ya un impedimento para que estuviéramos juntos. Seríamos iguales. Dos monstruos rondando por los callejones apestosos de la ciudad, pero felices de poder volver a ser una familia unida.

Tal vez…

—April, despierta.

Me cuesta horrores abrir los ojos por lo pegajosos que están debido a las lágrimas; pero cuando lo hago, la luz de las lámparas me ciegan momentáneamente. Siento la gélida mano de Donatello acariciando mi frente tímidamente. Aunque normalmente el tacto me resulta pringoso y extremadamente frío, en esta ocasión agradezco el contacto de sus escamas contra mi piel perlada de sudor. Es reconfortante.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

A pesar de no poder verle la cara, me imagino que tendrá una expresión desconcertada pero curiosa.

—Algo así **—**murmuro con un hilo de voz. Me restriego con el dorso de la mano los ojos y le devuelvo la mirada**—**. Lo siento, no pretendía quedarme dormida. Es sólo que…

—¿Es sólo que qué, April? **—**Don aparta su mano de mi rostro y concentra su mirada en el televisor, como si se hubiera avergonzado por haber insistido. Le veo fruncir ligeramente el ceño y murmurar varias palabras para sí mismo antes de volver a centrar su atención en mí**—**. ¿April?

—Nada. Sólo ha sido un mal sueño.

Me incorporo lentamente impulsándome con los codos y me seco la cara con la manga de mi sudadera.

—April.

—¿Qué, Don?

Por el rabillo del ojo, le veo titubear unos instantes, mirando el suelo mientras se toquetea el labio inferior antes de ponerme una mano en mi hombro y decirme:

—¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, no? Que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…**—**y rápidamente añade**—**: ¡Como amigos, quiero decir!

«Saldremos adelante, April. No llores, estoy aquí. Y siempre lo estaré», la voz de mi padre resuena en mi cabeza recordándome que no hay promesas que valgan porque todas se someten a las cadenas del tiempo, deshaciéndose poco a poco hasta el olvido.

Pero, aun sabiendo eso, no puedo evitar sonreír a Donatello y estrecharlo entre mis brazos, acurrucándome en el sofá a su lado **—**aunque él se pone tenso al momento y tarda, al menos, tres _Misisipi _en corresponderme**—**. Porque al decirme esas palabras, siento como si me hubiera tirado una cuerda para sacarme del pozo en el que el miedo me había hundido.

—Lo sé, Don, lo sé **—**susurro.

«Gracias, Donatello».

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Me encanta April O'Neil **—**es, junto a Alopex, mi personaje femenino (humano) favorito del mundo de TMNT**—**. Sobre todo, la versión que muestran de ella los cómics de IDW. Creo que es un personaje más complejo de lo que enseñan en las series y deberían de profundizar más en ella.

El caso es que volviéndome a ver la serie de TMNT 2012,** —**por eso de que la tercera temporada está al caer y _my body is ready_**—**, se me antojó la idea de querer escribir algo sobre ella. Más aún cuando vi los capítulos de "Karai's Vendetta" y "The Mutation Situation", porque me llamó la atención el hecho de que dijera de golpe y porrazo que había perdido a su madre, más lo que luego le ocurre a su padre al principio de la segunda temporada. Y el resultado de esa curiosidad al ver ambos capítulos es esta viñeta.

También quería incluir a Donatello, porque no veo a April contándole sus preocupaciones a Casey **—**y porque detesto el _capril_ con toda mi alma. Prefiero que Casey se líe con Angel a que esté con April, sinceramente**—**. Les veo mucho más unidos a esos dos y, ¡qué coño!, quería describir las reacciones de Don cuando ve a April llorando.

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas…

De todo, vamos.


End file.
